


From Starclans Side.

by Queen_Clem



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Clem/pseuds/Queen_Clem
Summary: Recently, I had the ending to the First series in my Fanfic- The Judges Choice. However, a fan that’s been around forever and has been really supportive asked about having a chapter about the cats that were affected by Fireheart having a meeting or chatting.I’ve already started the new chapter though, so I figured I’d write them a little one-shot to let them know I appreciate their support and kind comments.So lets enjoy a meeting between everyone who Fireheart impacted.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	From Starclans Side.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosefirmament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosefirmament/gifts).



> _**Bold italics**_ are memories,
> 
>  _”Quotation and italics”_ is Fireheart speaking
> 
> “Normal quote” is Starclan cats speaking.

_“Hey Mama.”_

Bluestar sighed at the words, her heart as heavy as stone. She sat across from her daughter, unseen and unheard. The mound of dirt that covered her mortal body laid between them, a new bloody flower resting beside the stone a grief-stricken Redstar had rolled into place.

The dusk was lovely. It reminded Bluestar so much of the day Redstar had walked into camp, his tail between his legs and a tiny kit tottering toward her on stubby paws. Oh how things have changed.

Briefly, as she looked over the huge, scarred, and blood-soaked warrior, Bluestar wondered how things had gotten so bad when they had been so good then. Everything had seemed so simple but now there were so many...complications.

_“I killed him. I thought I’d feel better now but... it doesn’t matter. Killing him didn’t bring you or Speckletail or Mistlenose back. I don’t regret it, no one will ever be hurt by him now, I just wish it felt better.”_

Bluestar leaned down gracefully, touching her nose to the giant mollys bowed head. “Thank you.” The words sounded hollowed even to her own ears. They both knew who she had really killed Jaggedtooth for.

And it hadn’t been her. The molly had not come to visit her since her death.

The thought of her end made Bluestars stomach clench. She’d been so confused, so scared. Why had Sunstar been hiding? Then turning and finding who she thought had been Leopardfoot bleeding out with her entrails spilling beneath her.

It’d been horrifying. 

The terror she’d felt had only tripled when she rose to stand beside her own corpse and the confusion that had plagued her for moons cleared like clouds after a storm. She suddenly realized that Leopardfoot had been dead for seasons and the bleeding corpse was the body of her own daughter.

The pain would have stolen her breath if she had any. Instead she silently shuddered in her grief, waiting for Firehearts spirit to rise and stand beside her. At the very least, they could travel to the stars together.

Firehearts spirit never joined her. Instead, Snowfur had come for her. Of course, Bluestar had been delighted to see all of her old clanmates and kin, though Shellheart had to restrain her from tearing into The Fog and shredding Crookedstars worthless soul.

When the joy had dimmed, however, she was desperate to find out what had happened to Firehearts precious soul. Her kit may not have been the perfect warrior but she was far too loyal and good for The Fog or The Dark Forest.

It had been Sandstorm who showed her. The too-young-for-Starclan queen had led her to a sparkling pool on the edge of their territory, leaving her tiny son to play with Mosskit and Rubblekit. When they had arrived, Sandstorm had told Bluestar to drink from the pool. Hesitantly, she had obeyed.

Bluestar doesn’t believe she’ll ever be able to explain quite what it was like to suddenly have the memories of another her. One more paranoid and crazed. One who had never had a third daughter. One who had adopted a tiny ginger kittypet who had dreams he ignored.

A tiny ginger kittypet who had saved the clans but failed their _real_ task.

The whole experience added...complications. After all, how was one supposed to react to finding out the kit you had raised had been playing you all along?

It also explained so much. Why Fireheart had been so insistent that it was her and her alone to face the dogs, why she put herself at so much risk during leafbare by only eating as much as her smaller clanmates, and how she knew exactly what to do to trick Bluestar into adopting her.

Of course, Bluestar knew that wasn’t the whole truth and that it wasn’t fair to think of their bond as such a deceitful act. She knew Fireheart loved her and she knew her kit didn’t even consider her past life and this life to be of the same cat. The broken trust still stung heavily though.

It didn’t sting half as much as watching Firehearts life fall apart without being able to raise a paw in comfort. Stars, she could have throttled Silverstream for how she acted after Bluestars overdue death. Fawning over Fireheart when she was unconscious then scrambling away like a spooked mouse when she had woken up.

And by the Judge, she was going to maul Oakheart when he got here. How dare he just abandon her kit?! She knew he knew everything, that he felt it was Firehearts fault because she wouldn’t have been permanently dead but that didn’t excuse him taking away her third to last supportive friend.

Slowly though, she came to, or was more forced to, accept that this part of Firehearts life was happening and it was happening without her. Her precious kit was simply going to have to endure the storms to come on her own as much as it pained Bluestar to watch it.

The most painful part of it all had been her dismissal of Bluestar herself. She’d only yowled once when she’d been told she had missed the vigil then it was as if she had never existed. She did not ask where Bluestar was buried, she didn’t come to see her, she didn’t speak her name, she didn’t even seem to _think_ of her.

She didn’t think Fireheart even believed she was listening now. Then again, she’d never known what was going on in her unusual kits mind.

“She does miss you, y’know.” A soft flash of dazzling white fur was the only sign that Frostfur had arrived. Like all Starclan cats, her pawsteps were silent on the forest floor.

Speckletail and Mistlenose were at her side. Sandstorm and Whitestorm trailed behind them, jokingly reminiscing about an old training session as they visited their own graves.

Bluestar watched through keen eyes as Sandstorm bent her head to grab at a lovely daisy Graystripe had left for her. She’d always thought it was strange how even the flowers had spirits.

Or perhaps they were just look alikes. Either way, Sandstorm had one daisy clamped in her jaws, shining with the unearthly glow of Starclan while another still layed wilted on her grassy grave.

Shaking her head, she glanced up to meet Frostfurs sympathetic eyes “Do you think so?” Fireheart was still sat beside her grave but her mutterings were of everday things.

Of how big Tawnypelt had gotten, of an annoying pheasant she swore she’d catch and of her two adopted ‘kits’ being no where to be found. Never once had she mentioned Bluestar.

Speckletail rolled her eyes, dipping her head to lap at Firehearts ear. She flinched slightly when she realized her tongue had passed straight through the warriors ear.

“Of course she does mouse-brain!” The now young queen snapped harshly, her yellow eyes lit with fury. With a sharp twist, she jerked her head toward Frostfur, “You never heard her yapping on about her, did you? Or them?”

She swung her tail toward an approaching Sandstorm and Whitestorm, “And I’ll bet you a moons worth of prey she won’t ever speak of me or Mistlenose. Fireheart doesn’t acknowledge her grief. She never has.”

Bluestar didn’t take offense to the mollys harsh words. Speckletails fur was bushed with hostility and her narrowed eyes promised violence toward the cat who said the next stupid thing but Bluestar could see they were misted with powerful emotion. Speckletail was not angry at any of them.

She was angry with herself.

It wasn’t hard for any of them to know why. Fireheart had done much for her, much that Speckletail had not learned of until the previous night. She’d saved three of her kits, or at least given them more of a life then they would have had.

_**”I’d never have thought you of all cats would sink as low as slander of a dying cat!”**_

The words had not even been for her, yet Bluestar had felt the fury in them. She knew her poor, sensitive daughter and winced at exactly how painful the knowledge that those were the last words a cat she’d looked up to would ever speak to her was. To both Fireheart and Speckletail.

Sandstorm rested a paw on Firehearts, her head low. “Do you think she’ll be okay?” She whispered. Her green eyes were shining with pain as she gazed down at the now snoring warrior.

Whitestorm wrapped his tail around her, “Of course, Ravenfeather will sniff her out in time and treat her wo-!” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence.

Bluestar mewed a grateful thank you to Mistlenose as the tabby cuffed her ridiculous nephew over the head angrily, “Not physically you idiot! Emotionally! She can heal her body of almost anything, remember?” She snorted ill-temperedly, “For Starclan’s sake, Whitestorm! Do you think before you speak?”

Nobody dared call her out on her over-reaction. After all, she had died earlier that night without the faintest idea of if her kits would survive. She had not even joined Starclan for hours after her death, opting instead to pace restlessly beside her body as it slowly lost it’s life-heat.

Those in Starclan could practically taste her despair as she watched her corpse cool, knowing that once it’s warmth was gone, her new kits would freeze to death shortly after.

Bluestars non-beating heart cracked some as she remembered the wails of pure relief and gratitude that had poured from the tabby’s shuddering soul when Fireheart had stumbled upon her body and wrapped her very warm tail around the helpless kits.

The small mercy still tasted bitter on Bluestars tongue however.

Hollykit and Larchkit would have a fine mother in Brightheart and, perhaps, they wouldn’t even grieve the mother they never knew. That didn’t mean Mistlenose wouldn’t grieve them though.

It was a well known fact among them all, shown in the clear sympathy in Frostfurs eyes, the drop of Sandstorms shoulder, the bright rage at the unfairness of it all that burned in Speckletails yellow orbs, and the sheepish shrug of Whitestorm.

After a moment, Mistlenose sighed and slumped some “I’m sorry, Whitestorm.” She muttered, cuddling into Speckletails side sadly, “I just lost my temper.” A choke caught in her voice and she buried her head in Speckletails neck. 

”It’s okay.” The great white tom murmured, giving her a reassuring lick on the shoulder, “We grieve for ourselves alongside our clanmate. Come, why don’t Sandstorm and I take you to build a nest in the Thunderclan camp?” He sent one last regretful glance at Fireheart then, with Sandstorms help, began to lead Mistlenose away. 

The gray tabbys tail dragged on the ground and her head hung low. Slowly, as Bluestar watched, she could see the trees and bushes begin to show through the threes pelts. When she realized she could see through her paws, Mistlenose froze. 

She hesitated, looking back toward the real Thunderclan camp longingly “But I don’t want to leave yet.” She whimpered sadly, backing away some. “I-I’m not ready.” She seemed as if she was about to burst into sobs. 

Bluestar wanted badly to comfort her, but she had no words too. Only one among them knew Mistlenoses pain and she stepped forward to take on the task of comfort with all the grace of a Tigerclan warrior. 

Frostfur was gentle as she let Mistlenose press her head into her shoulder. “If you’re not ready yet, we can go see them.” She murmured soothingly “Sometimes, they can feel you’re there.” She was not only speaking of the two kits but of Mistlenoses living kin. 

Sniffling, Mistlenose nodded. Frostfur quickly passed her off to Whitestorm and dashed back over, nuzzling Firehearts head. Bluestar felt a spike of jealousy stab her belly when Fireheart sneezed in response to Frostfurs long chest fur brushing her nose. How come connecting to the living was so easy for her? 

Sandstorm mewed a goodbye to the large molly and Whitestorm let his tail brush her side as they passed, then all four cats were gone on their way to visit the living. 

It was just Speckletail and Bluestar. 

”You had no right.” 

The harsh words flew off her tongue so quickly that Bluestar had no time to stop them. She froze slightly, then relaxed and squared her shoulders. There was no need to apologize for the truth. 

“I know.” Speckletail didn’t flinch. Her hackles were smooth and her claws had been sheathed. “I knew that the moment I said it.” 

Bluestar scowled as Fireheart began to stir lightly, “Then why didn’t you say so? Why didn’t you apologize to her? She’ll carry that for the rest of her life!” Her voice caught as she remembered Fireheart and Silverstreams fight and the words her daughter had spat toward Starclan. 

“She was already falling apart.” Bluestars throat tightened up and she ducked her head, unwilling to meet Speckletails eyes. It wasn’t fair! She had trusted so many of her clanmates to take care of Fireheart when she died and almost all of them had let her down. 

Now she finally had the chance to rip into the first of many and Speckletail had already accepted her mistakes! 

Speckletails honey and wood scent touched her nose as the queen wrapped a tail around her. “I know. I was always short-tempered and my feelings were hurt. I shouldn’t have said anything but” She sighed regretfully, “I thought I had more time to apologize.” Her hollow eyes misted she watched Fireheart shake the grogginess from her head. 

Bluestar went to dig in another barb but Speckletail pushed on before she could, “I know it was wrong Bluestar. You don’t have to yell at me for it.” She chuckled bitterly, “That’s something I would do. I’ve made a mistake and Fireheart will live with it for the rest of her life but I will carry it until I fade.” 

The made Bluestar shut her jaws with a ‘click’. “You truly regret it.” It was not a question. She could see the heavy loathing in Speckletails eyes. Whether it was only toward her actions or herself in general as well was something she didn’t know. 

”Of course.” Speckletail blinked in surprise, “Bluestar, we all regret in someway how we’ve treated her. You regret not earning her trust enough, even if thats mouse-brained,” she pushed on as Bluestar let out an offended squawk, “Sandstorm regrets being as mean as a fox, Frostfur regrets not spending as much time with her, and Whitestorm regrets not being there for her after her kithood. Stars Bluestar, he gave Redstar a life about it!” 

”Mistlenose doesn’t regret anything.” Bluestar countered sullenly, scuffling her paws. She huffed but smiled anyway when Speckletail laughed at her. A pang of sandness shot through her when she saw the old queens tail was see-through, Firehearts paw becoming clearer and clearer. 

”She will eventually. We all do.” Speckletail smiled without mirth as she vanished from the small clearing. 

Bluestar was left alone with her now awake kit. She met Firehearts downcast eyes, knowing that they weren’t actually seeing her. “I’m sorry I left you.” The words began to tumble from Bluestars mouth, “I didn’t want to. I wish I had been sane enough to help with Silverstream. I wish I had been there to name Tawnypelt a warrior. I wish I had gotten to meet Talonkit and Skykit. I wish a lot of things but I wish most of all that you wouldn’t grieve me.” 

The hypocrisy of her earlier worries was not lost on her. “I don’t want you to hurt.” Gently, she traced a paw over Firehearts cheek, hoping the depressed molly felt it in some way, “I just hope, when you join us, that you still remember all the fun we had.” Memories swept over her, taking her back to the simpler time she missed so much. 

**_”Shhhh. Don’t wake her up, keep quiet.” The choppy whisper from outside her den immediately woke Bluestar up. Keeping quiet, she silently let out a groan, already guessing who was out there and what they were doing._**

_**Sure enough, a flash of a ginger tail whipped by out side her den before a chubby kit slipped through the ivy. Quietly as she could manage, Firekit tottered toward her nest, her eyes squinted as she tried to see in the dark.**_

_**Bluestar waited until she was close enough then lunged forward and grabbed the kit by the scruff of her neck. Firekit squealed in surprise that melted into laughter as Bluestar tossed her into her nest with a defeated huff.**_

_**The two moon old kit was relentless, alway trying to worm her way into Bluestars den. “Y’know,” Bluestar hissed good naturedly, poking the kits fat belly to give her a good tickle and smiling at her high pitched giggle “Last time I checked, this was the leaders den. Are you leader?”**_

_**”Yes! My den!” Firekit proclaimed proudly, kicking Bluestar in the muzzle “Scoot! My nest!” She rolled around, getting comfy while Bluestar sputtered at the indignity of being forced out of her own nest.**_

Shaking herself back to the present, Bluestar let out a fond chuckle at the memory, ignoring the fact that her eyes were wet. “I hope you tell your kits about me. I hope you remember me every time one kicks you and laugh. I hope you walk into Redstars den and remember the nights we stayed up talking, I hope you remember how we played for a whole training day. I want you to remember our happiest memories and know that’s how I remember you.” 

She blinked, swallowing hard “I hope we can make more when you get here.” She smiled “I miss you so much.” 

As gently as she possibly could, she picked up the first flower her daughter had left for her, intent on putting it in her nest. A jolt of surprise shot through her when the living flower flew away from her, landing at a sadden Firehearts paws. 

A joyous, tembling smile stretched over Bluestars face as Fireheart let out a loud, genuine purr for the first time in a long time and dipped her head to nudge the flower back to its original resting place. Touching her nose to the cool stone, she said the words Bluestar never thought she would hear from her. 

_”I miss you too, Mama.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The Fog is basically cat limbo.


End file.
